legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Recap/The Corbin Files
Back to Recap Page .]] LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, or simply know as LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files is a canon dark fantasy crossover between LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Sword of Kings created by Officer Candy Apple and Prime ShockWaveTX. The story is set 200 years after the end of Revolutionary War; the end of season 1 of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc ''and is between the ''season 1 '' and ''season 2 of L''OTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA'' from LOTM: Sword of Kings. The crossover started production after the end of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc and the first part of LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine. It ended not long after the start of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. ''Plot ''The Christmas is coming 3 months after Jenny Mills' release from Tarrytown. In a dream, Sheriff August Corbin is informed by Sister Mary Eunice's spirit about Ichabod Crane's destined return. At the Christmas Eve of 2012, the evil knocked on Corbin's door instead of Santa Claus. Jenny was possessed by a demon named Ancitif who is Moloch's minion. The demon prophesied Corbin's demise caused by the Horseman of Death, and then Corbin saved Jenny and raced against time to stop Moloch from harming Abbie so that she can meet Crane once he returned. In Japan, Tenguu City (Sword of Kings Timeline), as the LN-666 Project events ongoing 1 month after the battle of Japan between Global Pact Defense, Chronos Empire against the KnightWalker Family, Aurozia and Mafusa Gang, a mysterious figure visited the KnightWalker Family. The person handed a powerful Grand Grimoire written by John Dee as a gift to Eckidina KnightWalker and urged her to try a spell known as the Traveler's Spell. Wanting to get rid of her bitter foes, Eckidina used it to drive Katarina Couteau and her friends (including La Folia Rihavein) back in a time two decades ago. They meet Corbin by accident when the New Year bell of 2013 rings and they learn about his plan. Not long afterwards, the notorious terrorist Atticus Nevins, who is a treacherous military general and former friend of Corbin, had returned in front Corbin for the same ancient artifact that Ichabod managed to hid during the Boston Tea Party. Under Moloch's order, Nevins shall do anything to kidnap Abbie. Encouraged by Reverend Knapp, Sister Mary Eunice, Katarina, La Folia and their friends help Corbin keep Abbie alive and make her see Ichabod, but Eckidina soon followed them via Traveler's Spell to destroy Katarina and pacted with Nevins, and Eckidina's presence to bring a wave of undead monsters only to make things worse. Will Corbin succeed in protecting Abbie? Will Katarina and La Folia return back to their timeline in 2036 year before the final battle between humanity and KnightWalkers starts? Most importantly, when will Ichabod Crane return, and who gave Eckidina the Grand Grimoire? '' ''A new battle has started. ''Tropes Related to The Corbin Files "#-A" Tropes *'Aborted Arc:' The original story would have been an arc concerning Fiamma of the Right, but eventually his role was taken by Carissa instead. However, the next spinoff of ''Firenza Junior would give Fiamma a major role in the second half. *'Adaptational Expansion:' Originally, before this crossover was carried out, the story would straightly followed the first season's pilot episode and went into Death Arc, which was based upon the original series' first season. However, this crossover expanded the original pilot episode (while merging it with Serilda's episode and gave her more roles) into a three-episode wide final arc with more fight, characters and story within it. *'Advertised Extra:' Fiamma of the Right appeared in the trailer seemly as one of the main antagonists of the crossover, but he eventually fell quite early and became a puppet to the KnightWalker Family. However, Firenza Junior spinoff shall give him more light and reused the Aborted Arc concerning him. *'Artifact of Death': The Grand Grimoire. While it grant the users massive powers, the effects destroy the user's mind, body, or more That is, unless the user is already insane person or powerful magician. Unfortunately for normal magicians, only originals do this. *'Authority Equals Ass-kicking': Averted, usually. Played straight in some cases however, as some the most powerful characters in the series have been authorities (Michael Langdon, Eckidina KnightWalker and Acqua of the Back). ''"B" Tropes *'Badass Baritone / Evil Sounds Deep:' Michael. Junko Enoshima even parodied his deep voice. *'Because You Were Nice to Me': This is how Maria Arzonia breaks out of her Cyborg brainwash. The few cheerful moments in her life she had with Vento was one of the thing that allowed to free herself. *'Big Bad:' The Grand Grimoire Figure, real name Michael Langdon, is the catalyst within the story that used his tricks to play on every sides, including Katarina Couteau, the KnightWalker Family, Mafusa Gang and the Ultimate Despair as a whole in order to gain the Grand Grimoire and bring back the influence of Moloch, turning the world upside down. **'Non-Action Big Bad:' That being said, he's more of a schemer than a doer. Of course, he's more than capable of getting his own hands dirty, like how he burned Maria Arzonia and attacked the Ultimate Despair in order to stop them from meddling his plans. **'Big Bad Duumirative:' Downplayed with Michael and Eckidina KnightWalker. Michael seized the World War III started by Eckidina and used it for rising to his power, even asking to work together, but eventually he became the sole Big Bad in the final arc after revealing that Eckidina was merely a pawn for his plans. *'The Bad Guy Wins:' In spite of his defeat at the hands of Katarina, Michael still won his last laugh by making everything prepared and ascended onto the seat of Vatican City, becoming the Pope and created the Fallen Roman Catholic Church as a result. He is the first CIS Production villain who had won his goals, even surpassing Eckidina. *'Big Good:' Sister Mary Eunice, who often pulls her team and new friends together. *'Body Horror:' After her fuel line soaks her damaged flame-proof cloth suit, courtesy of Michael, Maria Arzonia is set aflame, and the suit fuses to her body, cementing her as the Angel of Flame for good. "C" Tropes *'Church Militant': With the tensions between the nations and the high possibility of a new world war, it's not strange that Vatican is divided between factions that wish neutrality while others wants to ally themselves with a military alliance. Mostly they use magic, but they'll happily use mundane weaponry as well. *'Continuity Nod:' The crossover's finale showed the scene of Sonia Nevermind sending Kyouko Kirigiri all of the information about LN-666 Project. The Fallen's Essence also made a cameo in the last episode to make Sonia going to Aldegyr Kingdom and sent Kanon Rihavein the Human Purifier. *'Cosmic Plaything': Misogi Kumagawa in this story is punished way more than usual. If there is someone to be used as the clown of this story, it must be him as he is usually played more for laughs and have just a few moments here and there where he actually succeeds. "D" Tropes *'Darker and Edgier:' Comparing to the much more simple ''The Cranes Arc, it's no doubt that The Corbin Files crossover (especially on the 2036 subplot) takes a much more serious and dark stage. The first three chapters were partially generic, but the story later went into a much sadder and darker tone, starting in the fourth once Maria Arzonia and Adam Frankenstein were introduced. In addition to that, there were also several severe scene of character dying on-screen because of the actions of Eckidina KnightWalker and the Ultimate Despair. Nevertheless, starting from the second half, the story went even more chilling once Eckidina arrived in 2013 storyline and Michael Langdon revealed his true nature. Then, we had the Headless Horseman, silent, deadly and unstoppable as ever. **'Lighter and Softer:' Inverted Trope. Even with the aforementioned dark themes, The Corbin Files still managed to maintain lighter elements than LOTM: Sword of Kings by introducing less brutality. ***However, its direct sequel, Firenza Junior, acted even Darker and Edgier and more realistic than the story of The Corbin Files with the descend of Carl Robinson into an Anti-Villain Protagonist, the revival and more Character Development on Maria Arzonia, the introduction of Melancholia, Langdon Orphans and the Supreme Croatoan Virus, more torments on heroes and more tests to test Maria's faith and heart. As a result of this, The Corbin Files actually acts as a bridge to make the entire story of LOTM: WoSH Growing the Beard in the progress of descending into dark zones, the darkest WoSH installment at the time. *'Deadpan Snarker:' Sister Mary Eunice, on whether they killed the Headless Horseman at last: "That's the problem. Horseman was dead to begin with." **Asuha is snarky as ever: ***''- Asuha: Generation? That spear was made yesterday.'' ***''- Sister Mary Eunice: I know.'' *'Downer Ending:' The Thanksgiving episode is meant to be such, as it revealed in the Stinger. Maria was awfully burned and was reported dead. However, instead of burial, she was sent into a KnightWalker Family facility by Terra of the Left, who advised the KnightWalker minions to crave her into a Cyborg... WHILE... SHE... IS... STILL... ALIVE!!! You'll know what kind of hideous and mad creature would come out by the sixth episode... **Practically, considering to be the first CIS Productions to be a Bad Guy Wins scenario, the ending of this whole crossover has this. In spite of Katarina's efforts of defeating Michael, and both Abbie & Ichabod were saved, it could never hide the fact that the villains of the story (barring Eckidina) gained their last laugh. ***First and foremost, Michael ascended to his papal throne and joined the KnightWalker Family, starting his reign of terror and became the first CIS villain who succeeded in his plans. He, Melancholia and Carissa conspired together and captured Carl Robinson, a capture which would change Carl's whole life to the worst. ***On the heroes' side, Maria lost her life when trying to defy Eckidina's control, Corbin was dead, and Ichabod had to face a world he no longer recognized, with his wife in Purgatory while all others he once knew and loved perished. ***Which could be even worse? Well, the Horseman managed to retreat unscathed only it's all in a good time for his return. ***In addition, Andy Brooks, who was the only witness who could expose Moloch's secret, was killed by the demon king for his failure. ***Furthermore, Sister Mary Eunice had to separate with her newly made friends, before collapsing in depression and tears. Considering some of them who costed their life in the World War III, this would be her last goodbye to those people. ''"E" Tropes *'Early-Bird Cameo:' This episode introduced Matt Butcher as a rather minor character, but his character fleshed out immediately afterwards in its Spiritual Sequel, ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. **Melancholia also made her debut by the end of the series, in two episodes, before she became the main antagonist of Firenza Junior. **Not really a pair of cameo characters, but Carl Robinson and Maria Arzonia (especially Carl) had much less roles or development than Katarina and even Ichabod, the story's protagonists, even if Maria's role is memorable. Nevertheless, both Carl and Maria returned in Firenza Junior as two protagonists. *'Elite Mooks': Several, such as the KnightWalker Cyborgs soldiers during World War III. However, only Maria appears as one in this story. *'Enemy Mine:' Sonia teamed up with Kyouko and even Katarina in order to bring down the Unknown Hooded Figure with the Grand Grimoire. *'Establishing Character Moment:' The crossover's most memorable Broken Bird, Maria Arzonia made her debut in the story, shown when she greeted her guests in a shy and careful way. She was also shown to be cautious as her abusive brothers used her as their personal servants. *'Expy:' The whole storyline is an amalgram of the original SH series premiere, Gotham and A Certain Magical Index with its own set of characters and storyline. ''"F" Tropes *'Foreshadowing:' If you ignored the leaked promotional materials on his page, they're actually some plot points that implied Michael to be the true main villain underneath that hood. **Michael has twelve fingers, while the Hooded man also had twelve fingers. It was said that Fiamma of the Right had twelve fingers as well, but it was subverted when it was revealed that Fiamma lied - if his extra hand counted, he would have fifteen fingers in all. It made Michael the only one who fit this. **Michael and the real Hooded Figure never appeared in the same scene, except those when he was with Terra of the Left posing as the hooded figure. Since Terra was proved to be wrong, Michael would be one of the few if not the only possibility. **Michael and Kyouko met each other very often, too often to be a mere coincidence. It was also shown that he was rather interested in Kyouko's skills and asked her to vote for the pope, ignoring the papal conclave that only Cardinals could have rights to vote for their pope. Since the Grand Grimoire Figure used Kyouko as a gambit to force Sonia into his bidding. "G" Tropes *'Greater-Scope Paragon:' August Corbin is behind the start of investigation towards the supernatural events within the town of Sleepy Hollow, which led to the revelation of a much, much bigger crisis. He continued his role even after his untimely death at the hands of the Headless Horseman, with his files being pivotal in the entire investigation towards Moloch's plans as well as his existence. *'Greater-Scope Villain:' Moloch appears in the story as Michael's master and the mastermind behind the whole thing, but he hardly shows any actions. Therefore, Michael is fully in charge of carrying out his plan. "H" Tropes *'Hate Sink:' The Arzonia Brothers are particularly set for this crossover to be sadistic abusers from Mafusa Gang, who all have their morbid admiration towards Aki Honda. Their petty abuse of their half-sister, Maria Arzonia, as well as their attitude of seeing her as a tool, had gained a lot of hatred from the readers and creators alike. Practically, nobody ever mourned them in or out-universe after Maria burned them down. Even till now, they remained as some of the most despicable human villains of CIS Productions stories. *'Headless Horseman:' It's the town of Sleepy Hollow after all, so how can and how would the Headless Horseman being absent from the story? "I" Tropes *'Ignorant of Their Own Ignorance': Several characters, mostly the ones living in the future, believe their conflicts and Eckidina is all there is, completely unaware of ascension of Michael and the corrupted Catholic Church. While the former really have less power than the military power of KnightWalker Family, it doesn't mean they are a enemy to be left behind as Michael with his new church are global-wide threat. "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes *'Light Is Not Good': God's Right Seat. Each member is blessed with God's power. Except for Acqua who is the only noble member among the four, the rest are corrupt, selfish, or manipulative. "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes *'Religion Is Magic': Whereas ESP is science. This is a Meta story where magic and technology are often connected but in the magic side, it's more related to Satanism and Black magic. *'The Reveal:' Quite a chunk of reveal that tied the loose plot points within ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc. It was revealed that the Unknown Figure/Michael was behind the homunculi construction experiments that constructed the monsters of Frankenstein and gained Eckidina KnightWalker her monster army, as well as the one who captured the Greek God Hypnos and made him Moloch's pawn. ''"S" Tropes *'Screaming Woman:' Maria when she started to regain her memory. *'Secondary Character Title:' With Katarina along with (later in the third part) Ichabod as main protagonists, the name of Corbin in this title serves as this. *'Sequel Hook:' On the side of ''WoSH, based on the end of the Pilot episode from the original series. In spite of its overall Downer Ending described as above, Abbie renounced her opportunity to join FBI in order to stay in Sleepy Hollow, carrying on Corbin's legacy. It's implied that there's still chance that Katarina and Sister Mary Eunice would meet again one day. ''"T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes *'Villainous Breakdown:' **Downplayed on Cyborg Maria, who started to reach her breaking point in her final confrontation against Acqua, but she broke down completely during her remembrance of her miserable life. As such, she started to pull herself out of Eckidina's brainwashing state, but all the way she screamed and cried in pain and sheer misery and horror. **In this crossover's finale, Michael's crazed Motive Rant to Kyouko and her friends as he's undergoing her One-Winged Angel/Blob Monster transformation is indisputable proof that he's pretty much snapped. His final form became nothing but a mess of bloody creature who would kill his enemies at any cost. "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions